The Seer
by ColdPop32
Summary: Meet Rix. A lone sparkling floating through space in an escape pod. She meets the repair crew and gets scanned by the Allspark and becomes a Seer. But she gets something better. A true family. But will she do whatever it takes to keep them? Even if her past comes back to haunt her? Rating will go up in future chapters.


**I was bored.**

A little face pressed up against the window of a Vosian escape pod, staring at a grey rock that was floating far off. The small seeker looked over to a screen that was flashing. Cautiously stepping towards it, they let out a quiet beep that turned into a loud squeal as it scanned them. They looked back out the window and noticed how much closer they had gotten to the rock. Suddenly, its gravitational field kicked in, throwing the sparkling across the pod it squeaked and clawed their way to a seat, strapping in as the pod made its crash landing.

_**A few hours later**_

The sparkling slowly onlined its optics as they took in everything they were seeing. It was endlessly black; the only light were the stars floating around it. A jaw dropped as a supernova passed by. Becoming curious instantly, the little figure ran to the button that would open it up. They hopped from the pod, creating a soft 'ka-thump', a little bit dust flying up. As little sneeze escaped. They squeaked and whined as they looked around, until their gaze settled on a glowing pink cube. They walked forward, almost touching it, until they were picked up by a gold and black servo. They let out a loud squeal as they were turned the other way, an explosion going off. They closed they optics and covered their audio receptors. They felt whoever was carrying them set them down, and they slowly opened their optics. Sitting on their knees in front of them was a gold and black mech with what looked like mini jets attached to his back. He had a hand pressed under his audio receptor and was talking to somebody. He finished a few seconds later and slowly spoke.

"Are you okay?"

The tiny seeker squeaked, a spark melting smile on their faceplates. The bot in front of them grinned just the tiniest bit. It clicked as she saw four more bots walk over. First was a red and blue mech, then a red and white one, followed by a small yellow one and last was a HUGE green mech.

The red and white one kneeled down beside the black and gold one, a look of shock on their faceplates.

"Primus, a sparkling. An actual sparkling. A seeker and a femme too"

The red and blue mech said

"We better report her as well as the Allspark"

She was suddenly picked up again and was carted off to this ship a lot bigger then her old one. She instantly squealed in excitement as she was taken aboard and sat on the lap of the first mech she saw. She let out a few clicks as some words were passed between the nice Mechs that had taken her on their ship. A frown crossed her face as mean looking mech with a big chin came on screen. It was obvious that if they ever met in real life, they would be bitter enemies. She then smiled as a new, nicer looking mech came on screen. She chirped and tilted her head sideways as she was picked up and brought her forward so the mech on the screen could see her better. She giggled at the way the Mechs optics got larger. She waved bye to the mech on the screen, and she could see the tiniest of smiles on his face.

**? POV **

After waving goodbye to the nice mech on screen, I chirped as the ship turned around and we blasted off. My happy chirps got quieter and scared as a massive ship appeared in front of us and I curled into the arms as the gold and black mech, which I learned his name was Prowl, slowly stroked my helm, which I found comforting. I let loose a scared chirp as there was a sudden swerve and I was taken to a room with a glowing, cube like object. I reached my arms out to be picked up again, but was given a small, tiny empty cube to play with, a pat on the helm and was told to keep quiet for my safety. I let out a whine of annoyance and frowned. I didn't have a lot of time to complain though. Suddenly, a brighter light came from the cube and passed over me before it was showered with millions of pictures. I saw flying bots, driving bots, shooting bots, talking bots, everything. Pain. Suffering. Death. Horror. But there was also life. Hope. Love. It was then I realized what it was trying to tell me. I was now the youngest of my kind. I was the newest hope for all Cybertronians. I was going to be a living legend. There was a moment of silence.

"What!?"

My head shot around to find the source of the word. It took me awhile before I realized that the word came from **me**. My optics widened and I said:

"I can talk?"

Another moment of silence.

"I CAN TALK!"

I was about to let out a whoop, but then was silenced by the blue and red mech that came flying into the room. I tiptoed quietly behind the Allspark – it told me who it was – as a grey mech who was missing an arm walked into the medium sized room. I nearly let out a small squeak as he grabbed Optimus and I shook at the way his words sounded. When the Allspark started glowing, I swiftly crouched down behind it as the grey mech advanced and desperately prayed that he wouldn't notice me. I missed what happened next, but I felt Optimus pick me up and run into the main room. He yelled at everyone to get to the stasis pods imme- imedi- imed-hmph- right now. I was given to Prowl and he quickly went into his pod. But I noticed that Optimus still hadn't gotten into to his. I dumbly let out a squeak.

"OPTIMUS!"

Then darkness. 

**There's the end of chapter one. Sorry its short, but I tried to get at least a thousand words minimum **


End file.
